ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Littlest Pet Shop And... Oh?/Transcript
Transcript (the movie starts with an ordinary day in Downtown City where the pets are doing stuff. Collin and Sunil are playing tag, Russell is relaxing and Harold and Mitzi are with their children (Beatrice, Harold Jr, Jennifer and Cookie) and Russell. Russell: Today's the day with no Vinnie, since his death. Sunil's liking Collin better than him. Mitzi: True, Russell. Russell: Yeah.. Mitzi, Harold, how are your children today? Beatrice: Good, Uncle Russell! Russell: Good. (Meanwhile at Oh's ship) Oh: Today is the day where I drive to a different place on Earth with my girlfriend, Unikitty, my best friends Kyle and Smek. Unikitty: Yay!!! Kyle: Go, Captain! Smek: *claps* Oh: So, which place you wanna go today? Unikitty: Downtown City because I met Blythe there. Kyle: Who's Blythe? Unikitty: the girl who works there in LPS. I visited her before. Oh: Wow! *thinks about Downtown City* Ok, settings to Downtown City. Ship: Set to Downtown City. Then, Pig came without Oh's knowledge. Pig: *meow?* Oh: Any questions? Pig: *climbs to the button board where he presses every button and he presses Crash Land button too* Kyle: Uh... Pig just pressed 'Crash Land' button, Oh: Wha..? *sees Pig* PIG?! Pig: *meow* Oh: *angry* You are so grounded. (Then, the ship slowly falls to Earth) (Meanwhile) Russell is still relaxing, Cookie came. Cookie: Unkle Wussell, when will Blife kome? Blythe came out, dressed beautiful. Blythe: Hey, pets. Collin and Sunil fell in love with Blythe's outfit. Harold Jr: Wow, you smell like flowers. Blythe: Thanks! Then, we hear the shatter of the Pet Shop window, Blythe looked and it was Bing-Bong. Bing-Bong: *laughs weakly* Hey, Blythe. Blythe: Really, Bing-Bong? There the door in the shop. Bing-Bong: Yeah, but for some reason, it was locked, so I used that window to enter. Mitzi: Bing-Bong, meet my children: Beatrice, Jennifer, Cookie, and Harold Jr... Winston. Bing-Bong: Hey, cute kids! Cookie: Are you Bing-Bong? Bing-Bong: Why yes I am! Russell: Bing-Bong, why is the shop door locked?! Mitzi: I think Mrs. Twombly is either late or not here and somehow locked the doors. Blythe: She probably did. Mitzi: Ya know, I wonder what's out there... if there is life on other planets besides Earth. (At Oh and the others) The ship is crashing, Oh, Kyle and Smek are panicking, then Pig stars panicking. Smek: We're gonna die! Oh: Goodbye, Tip! Kyle: Lucy! I love you! Pig: *meow* Unikitty: I love you Oh! Then, the ship crashed (amazingly, The boov, Unikitty and Pig survived the crash). (At LPS) Bing-Bong: HOLY COW!! WHAT WAS THA?! Cookie: *starts wailing* Bing-Bong: Cookie! Harold: Whoa, BB, Cookie's a baby and babies do cry a lot. Bing- Bong: Ok. Blythe: I don't know, but we're gonna find out. (At Oh) Oh emerged out of the ship, so did Kyle, Smek, Unikitty and Pig. Oh: Pig, you are so much n big trouble when we get home... If we fix this ship. Kyle: *tummy rumbles* I'm hungry. Oh: ... *tummy rumbles* Oh, me too. Hey, let's go get snacks. Unikitty: Good idea. Then, Oh, Smek, Unikitty and Kyle went while Pig stayed and walked around. Pig: *meow* Blythe and her friends came to the park. Mitzi: What in the freight train is that? Beatrice: That might be a spaceship, mom. Mitzi: I'll go check it out. (Mitzi goes in the ship) Mitzi: Huh? No one's in there. (Oh goes into the ship, and stops behind Mitzi) Oh: Hey! Kyle: I thought we're gonna get snacks! Oh: we already brought snacks. Mitzi: (screams) Stay back! (Mitzi sprays Oh and Kyle) Oh and Kyle rushed And dumps tomato paste on themselves All: Eww! Cookie: you show em' mom. Blythe: Wait! They might be friendly. Mitzi: (walks over to Oh and Kyle) Pardon me for what I did. Oh: I don't know who you are, but for now, I'll forgive you, whatever you are. Mitzi: I'm a skunk and I am Mitzi Winston... or McAllister, whatever you want to call me. Oh: You're married? Maybe I should call you Mrs. Winston and call your husband Mr. Winston. What's your husband's name and your kid's name if you have them. Mitzi: That's fine. I have four kids. Jennifer, Cookie, Beatrice, And Harold Jr. Oh: Okay. I am Oh, and this is my best friend, Kyle. Mitzi: (sprays Oh and Kyle with a good scent.) Sorry for skunking you guys earlier. Oh: Smells like lemon meringue! Kyle: It's okay, Mrs. Winston. Mitzi: Thanks. I feel a lot better. (Blythe walks over to see Oh and Kyle talking to Mitzi Blythe: Nice to meet you, I'm Blythe Baxter. Oh: Hey, Blythe. I am Oh. Kyle: and Kyle. Oh: Mrs. Winston was just talking to us. Blythe: Yeah, Oh. Mrs. Winston is Mitzi. Oh: We know. Blythe: *smilies* Unikitty: What's going on? *sees Blythe* Hey, Blythe! Blythe: Unikitty! Mitzi: Unikitty? Oh: Mrs. Winston, this is Unikitty. Unikitty, this is Mrs. Winston. Unikitty: Hi, I'm Unikitty and I am Oh's girlfriend, Oh: true. Mitzi: It's a pleasure to meet you. Bing-Bong: Hey, Unikitty. Mitzi: You know her? Bing-Bong: Yeah, Mitzi: How? Bing-Bong: I went to lego world for a vacation, and I met her by the pool. Oh: (Starts having hallucinations) Cheese, yogurt, Trains, Kittens, Mitzi: you all right Oh? Unikitty: Oh? Bing-Bong: We became good friends. And what's wrong with Oh? Mitzi: I'll take him for a walk... come on Oh. (Oh and Mitzi start walking) Oh: *calming down* Oh: (has headache) Owww! Mitzi: What happened? Oh: (hallucinations start up again) ahh. Mitzi: can I help? Oh (stops hallucinating) WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?! Mitzi: Oh. Okay (tears form) Oh: (Snaps out of it) (Shocked) Mrs. Winston Mitzi: (Crying) I'll just go... I'll just go. Mitzi Starts back to the gang, crying her eyes out. Oh: Mrs. Winston wait! I'm sorry. Mrs. Winston. Cookie: What's wrong with mom? Bea: Mom, what's wrong. Mitzi: (wraps her arms around Bea, crying heavily) Maybe I am a burden to people. Oh: I am so sorry! Mitzi: (Crying) Isn't that what you want? I'm so sorry to be arround you. Bea: Don't cry mom. It's okay. Oh: Calm down, Mrs. Winston, here! *gives Mitzi pizza* Have pizza! Mitzi: You don't hate me? Oh: Mrs. Winston, I would never hate you in a million years. Mitzi: (hugs Oh) Thanks. Oh: your welcome Mrs. Winston. Smek: Mrs. Winston! One of your children have been kidnapped. Mitzi: What? Smek: Just kidding, all of them are with you. Bea, Harold Jr, Jennifer and Cookie cuddled Mitzi. Mitzi: Aww. I love you kids. Oh: *stares oddly at Smek* Kyle: Mrs. Winston, Can you show us the pet shop? Mitzi: Sure. (At LPS) The pets tried to enter, but the door's locked. Blythe: Ok, Bing- Bong, you're right! That door is locked Mitzi: Ahhhhhh! (Runs towards the door) Kyle: *grabs Mitzi's tail* You can't break doors. Bing- Bong: How about the broken window I broke to enter? Mitzi: On second thought, that might be better. They entered through the broken window Bing-Bong made. Oh: Mrs. Winston, is this your place? Mitzi: No, but this is LPS. I live with Phil, Harold, and Jackson now... Oh: Oh... Kyle: Who's Phil. Mitzi: Phil's mah owner. Phil is now the owner of Jackson because the president wanted to give him to Phil. Kyle: Does he have any intrests or hobbies? Mitzi: Well, before he died, he was a lead singer for Downtown Watch-Pets. Smek: My staff can revive living things, however I only revive one living thing once per 30 days. HOWEVER, we only have a day left to revive a another living thing. Kyle: What about Phil? What intrests does he have? Mitzi: He is a big fan of trains, that's all he talks about. Kyle: Mrs. Winston, what is your favorite scent? Mitzi: I like all of them, except unpleasant ones. Kyle: Oh.... Smek: What the heck is a train? Trainman 486, can you help me? Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Transcripts Category:Home Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Village Roadshow Animation Studios